


Just Do It

by princiere



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Self-Doubt, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princiere/pseuds/princiere
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! You initially thought it'd just be like any other day, with some extra affection sprinkled throughout, but Sans has a surprise for you.





	Just Do It

**Author's Note:**

> I've been outta commission for a while hhh,, blame that on both writer's block and my inability to write endings for most of my WIPs for some reason..  
> anyway! happy valentine's day, if you're lonely like me then this fic has got ya covered in terms of cutesy shit.  
> ALSO!! I wanna give credit to AncientDoodles on soundcloud (specifically The Rest of This Timeline) for essentially giving me the inspiration needed to get this finished. the setting and some of the things said in this fic is entirely inspired by them, so please check them out if you've got the spare time to listen to some of their audios of Sans VA ♡w♡

"happy valentine's day sweetheart."

You smile to the skeleton next to you. Today was mostly spent hanging out with him around the house, which to anyone else didn't sound like a very good way to spend the holiday. But, neither of you were interested in going out to crowded restaurants or theaters, so the two of you silently decided that today would just be like any other day, except with some more affection from both sides.

"hope today wasn't too boring." Sans added, looking back to the TV. Your smile faltered for a moment. Was he worried you weren't having fun?

Leaning over, you kissed his temple and took his closest hand into yours. "If I'm with you, then I'm having fun." You told him softly, noticing the light blue beginning to dust his cheeks.

"heh, if you say so." He smiled a bit wider, averting his gaze.

"I'm serious." You tell him. "I'd rather be sitting here with you sharing jokes, than go out to some expensive place in uncomfortable clothes."

"yea?" Sans finally looked back to you. Taking him by surprise, you kissed him again, just at the corner of his mouth.

"Yea."

He chuckles, before looking away again. "i, uh, appreciate the sentiment, but...i gotta come clean, i do have _one_ surprise for you."

Sans spared a glance back to you and noticed how you must've looked as surprised as you felt. "what? o-okay, i know, i know, this is kinda sudden. but...it's something i've been thinking about showing you for...a while now."

Something that caught your attention was how...nervous he appeared. His little blush was slowly becoming more rich in color, and his thumb was caressing the skin of your hand, as if he was doing it to distract himself from...something. Even worse was that he was _stuttering_ \-- the last time he stuttered was when you confessed to him a few _years_ ago. While you knew he had a tendency to bottle feelings up and hide behind a playful prankster facade, you couldn't help but wonder what he had planned or thought of that had his bones rattling so badly.

"Really?" Your smile returned. "Now you got me excited. What is it?"

Sans paused to seemingly take a deep breath. He closed his eyesockets for a moment, as if to contemplate his next move. When he opened them again, he looked perhaps a little more at ease. "c'mon," He gently moved out of your touch, standing up afterwards. "get some shoes on. we're goin' out."

You weren't good at hiding your confusion. He chuckled at your expression. "trust me, it's just a place i wanna show you. ya don't have to change outta your sweats."

"Good, 'cause it's too damn late for me to be dressing up." You laughed, standing up. "Alright, gimme a minute. Be right back."

With that, you headed off to your room. While you were gone, Sans' bones began to rattle more audibly now, but he stopped them before you could hear. _Stars_ , he's never been so nervous before. He felt so unbearably nauseous, despite being a skeleton. In fact, he's glad he didn't have any internal organs to worry about with all this stress, because the feeling of his soul pounding with so much... _emotion_ that he felt his legs wobble for a moment.

_It'll be alright_. He kept telling himself this, yet his soul still ached with anxiety.

Deep breaths. He didn't even need to breathe but the act somehow helped him relax, if only a little. He also breathed because early into your relationship, he felt it'd comfort you since, well...there were a few times you panicked and thought he'd died.

He laughed at the memory, thinking back on how clueless you were to monster anatomy back then, and that " _you'd definitely know if he really died_ ". It was cute, watching you try to learn everything you could so you wouldn't worry so much about his lack of breathing again. Still, he continued to pretend, even if he didn't really need to do so anymore.

Now he just naturally breathed if he knew you were nearby. He didn't even think about doing it anymore, he just noticed that he'd start doing it as if on instinct. It was a little quirk he'd developed because of you, and...it made him happy.

"Ready?"

Sans snapped out of his thoughts, noticing you were back and ready to go now. Even when you weren't all dressed up, you still made his soul swell. Though his anxiety screamed again, he managed to hide it behind a smile. "yea, let's go. here,"

He offered you his hand. "i know a shortcut."

 

×-♡-×

 

You'd grown accustomed to being ripped through time and space in the matter of moments. It was still a bit disorienting, but at least it wasn't nauseating anymore. Plus, you got to hold Sans' hand, so that was a nice bonus.

After only just seconds, you found yourself in a place you didn't recognize at all. It was as if you were at a lake, splitting off into various paths with bits of land between them, connected together with small wooden bridges. The land had grass, though it wasn't a rich green, but rather a solid black with blue hues in the right lighting. Sprinkled across the small islands were bright blue flowers that slowly danced with the low winds caused by the water's currents. The black landscapes made the streams of water look as though they were glowing, giving the entire area an intense magical feeling you couldn't quite describe.

"Woah..." You breathed, looking around. "Sans, this is...beautiful..."

"yea, i was hopin' you'd say that." He chuckled at your astonishment. "look up."

You did as he said, and spotted small dots swirling into waves of purple, puffs of blue, and the overwhelming darkness in general. "Is that...?"

"it's not the actual sky." Sans answered, rubbing his thumb along the skin of your hand. "we're in the underground, so that's all just glowing rocks above us."

"Still, it's...really pretty." You lowered your gaze back down to the skeleton. "I love it."

He smiled, a bit more genuine than usual. "check out the flowers." He gestured over to the closest one. "have i ever told you about them?"

As the two of you headed towards it, you shook your head. "No, but I remember Papyrus giving me the gist of them during one of his stories. Said that he got really confused that they were " _mocking_ " him."

Sans laughed pretty hard. "he told you that one? heheh, i thought he hated talking about that memory. he was just a little babybones at the time."

"He wanted me to know what it was like down here, from his experience." You laughed with him.

Sans felt that was another reason he loved you so much: you were great friends with his brother. He was always so worried that Papyrus would never make any friends, despite how the younger brother tried to hide his insecurities behind an ego. 

Then Frisk came along, and then you came along in the form of bumping into the brothers at the grocery store one day. Sans honestly didn't trust you for a good while, until he noticed how much you and Papyrus got along. He changed his mind a little, then only decided to warm up to you after spending a few nights on the couch with you. 

His soul started to feel... _weird_ , after that. As much as he tried to ignore it, he knew he'd have to confront the problem eventually. Sure, he's dealt with one crush before, but never to such an _overwhelming_ degree. It got to the point that he decided he'd confess, if only to get these feelings out of his system.

You beat him to the punch, though.

He's glad you did.

And his feelings have only grown stronger since then.

Sans felt your hand slip out of his -- almost reluctantly -- before you knelt down to the bright blue flower sitting before you. "So you just...talk to it?"

Immediately, a quieter, more echoed but familiar voice came out of the flower.

" _So you just...talk to it?_ "

You watched for a moment, before smiling with a light giggle. "Cool..."

" _Cool..._ "

You began to laugh a little harder. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. "Are you repeating me?"

" _Are you repeating me?_ "

"Stop it."

" _Stop it._ "

Sans was also struggling to hold his laughter, as you started to imitate and recreate Papyrus' story.

"I'm serious!"

" _I'm serious!_ "

"No, you are not serious! You are being immature like my brother!"

You hung your head low and pushed your hand against your mouth so the flower wouldn't catch your laughter, instead repeating what you'd said. Meanwhile, Sans was bent over, doing the same.

He loved you _so_ much.

"I _said_ , stop repeating me!"

" _I **said** , stop repeating me!_"

" _Saaans!_ " You tried to whine through your giggles, looking to him. "Please try to reason with it, it won't listen to me!"

Sans, though still laughing, shrugged, "sorry bro, if it won't listen to you, there's no way it'll throw me a _bone_."

"Sans!" You stood up, playfully folding your arms. "Enough of your puns! I'm in a crisis here!"

The two of you couldn't stop the laughter anymore, taking a bit to get it out of your systems. You could only imagine how upset Papyrus would've been with you and his brother if he was here. The thought made you laugh even longer.

Once you and Sans had finally calmed down, you thought of another idea. Kneeling back down, you glanced back to the skeleton, who looked a little anticipated for your next move. 

You shot him a smile that...wasn't mischievous like before. It was soft and genuine, and before he could question it, you'd turned back to the flower and cupped your hands around your mouth. While you were whispering to the flower, Sans couldn't help eyeing you over for a moment.

Stars, would you never stop being _cute_ to him? Even if you were ever in a situation that called for dressing as sharply and intimidating as possible, there was just something about _you_ that made him think you'd still be adorable to him.

He snapped back to reality when you stood up, stepping away from the flower. You looked to him, albeit a bit nervous but hopeful. "Go ahead." You breathed.

Ah, so you left a little message for him. Curiously, he approached the flower and knelt down to it. Though he may not have ears, he listened intently.

" ______ thinks Sans is the best **bone** friend he's ever had. He really loves him a skele- **ton**._"

It was one thing to say something so _sappy_ , but to add _puns_ into the mix--

Sans was certain his face had flushed a bright blue. Turning back to you, he noticed you had averted your gaze, your cheeks practically glowing as you tried to hide your smile.

You may have thought this place was pretty, but Sans thought you were _amazingly beautiful_ compared to it. He laughed, "y'know, you could've told me that yourself."

"Yea, well..." You giggled a bit, not trying to hide much at this point. "I thought I'd make up my own little surprise, since you brought me here."

"fair enough."

Right. The surprise. If anything, the waterfalls were more of a distraction to Sans, so maybe towards the end he'd have the _guts_ to just do it.

Guts. Ha. He's a skeleton.

He wished he could laugh.

"why don't we walk around a bit?" Sans suggested. "you've only seen a little of the waterfalls so far."

This time, it was you that offered your hand. "I'd love to." You smiled.

His soul almost couldn't handle the affection right now. Still, he accepted the gesture, giving your hand a squeeze as well. "let's go."

As the two of you wandered around the waterfalls, Sans was struggling to keep his anxieties quiet. Was it even worth it? Thinking about the most positive outcome, then _of course_ it'd be worth it, but...

What if it all went wrong?

Meanwhile, you were starting to get worried about Sans. For you, he's easy to read nowadays, so it isn't difficult to notice that he's been really panicky about...something. You weren't sure if he even realized he kept squeezing your hand a little harder each time. Hell, he's even starting to form beads of sweat on his skull, if only a few.

You didn't want to ask. Doing that usually made him hide even more, and then it'd take longer for anything to be discussed. But, knowing Sans, he'll bring up the issue eventually on his own terms.

What even _was_ the issue?

"Hey, love?" You spoke up just as you noticed a hallway that presumably led to another area. When Sans looked to you, you prompted, "Let's sit down for a bit."

He squeezed your hand again, and another bead of sweat appeared. "y-yea, okay."

You decided to sit down near one of the bridges. There was another echo flower nearby, but you couldn't understand what it was saying, it was so quiet. You glanced back and noticed Sans hadn't sat down yet, so you pat the ground just next to you.

He...almost looked _scared_.

Regardless, he moved to sit down, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets soon after. As much as you wanted to ask what was making him so nervous and practically _terrified_ , you knew it was best to just wait for him to say it himself. So, you had the two of you sit down in order for him to collect his thoughts. Who knows how much he's been trying to distract himself from whatever the problem was.

Sans knew _painfully_ well how much he's been trying to ignore the elephant in the room, that only _he_ could see. He was trying his damn hardest to keep his bones from rattling, while his hands clutched and unclutched at nothing. By now, he was certain you could tell something was wrong, which he couldn't decide was good or not.

He appreciated how you never called him out on it, though. It's already bad enough to be panicking so much.

Sans tried to take some silent deep breaths. His mind was in overdrive, pushing him to only think of the outcomes he didn't want.

_Just say it._

"h-hey..._____?" He muttered, grabbing your attention immediately. "i-i-i wanna talk to you, about...about us."

Your heart was starting to pound louder. He must've noticed your sudden panic. "n-nothing bad, i promise, heh. should start with that."

Sans tried his best to compose himself. "i-i just..." His voice trailed off. Where to begin... "uhm..."

"Take your time, babe." You assured him, looking back out to the water.

He silently thanked you for not staring at him while he did this. "when...when we first met, i...i-i, i, i--" He stopped to take another breath. Just get it out. "i didn't really trust you. y-y'know, humans 'n all that. but...over time, as you became better friends with my bro, i-i thought that...maybe you aren't so bad. i-i thought that most humans only cared about their own benefit, a-and i guess while that's still true...i was starting to think that maybe you were an exception.

"y-y'know, for a while i thought you were into my brother. the two of you got along so well, that...i-i just accepted it, without even considering how _i_ felt. i-it wasn't even until i _thought_ about that possibility of you two dating that i realized...you'd made something change in me. y-you took so much from me -- all my anger, my doubts, my _hatred_ \-- and i felt...better. about everything. i-i was starting to feel...hopeful for the future, even if i couldn't be the one that got to treat you like...like the perfect human you are. 

"and...and then you, _you_ confessed to _me_ a-and i just...i knew then that i had to do what i could to keep you to myself. i suddenly wanted to get better, start taking better care of myself, and start helping when i could. i-i know i still don't do much, but...i hope you can see the effort."

"I do." You looked back to him and smiled, not trying to hide your deep blush this time.

"i-- uhm--" Sans paused. For a moment he'd taken your line completely out of context, as evidenced by his bright blue face. "wh-what i'm trying to say is..." He tried to continue, staring down at his pockets. "i...i-i consider myself very lucky, to somehow be with you. and...i-i wanna keep it that way. so, i wanna do this right, b-because...you deserve it. u-uhm...___--"

"Yes."

He was about to move, but he suddenly sputtered, lifting his gaze. "wh--"

Sans immediately noticed that not only did your blush somehow get worse, but your eyes were starting to glimmer with tears. Despite your nearly painful but goofy grin, you averted your gaze. "Oh god, I'm sorry, I interrupted you before you could--"

"no, no, it's fine, just--" Sans couldn't believe what was happening. His vision blurred a little, and he wondered if he was starting to cry too. "did...did you say...?"

You barely hiccuped behind your tears, but still turned to him, smiling wide. "I...assumed y-you were asking me to marry you and I just..." You started to giggle. "I got so excited."

"but...did you say--"

"Yes, _yes, I'm saying yes_ , Sans!" You pulled Sans into a tight hug, giggling into his neck. " _Yes...!_ "

Now he knew he was crying, but he still hugged you back with as much fever. "i-i can't believe it, you...!"

You said yes! Oh _stars_ , you said yes!

He pulled away enough to look at you, before laughing and beginning to just smother you in kisses. You giggled as he did this, giving him his fair share of affection when you thought he was done.

_Stars_ , he couldn't be happier than in this moment.

Right when he was about to kiss you again, he stopped. "wait, i almost forgot." He let go of you to dig around in his pockets. Soon, he pulled out a small box, to which you quickly hiccuped at the sight of.

"Sans, you didn't have to."

"i wanted to." He assured you, flipping the box open. Inside sat a nice and simple ring: it didn't have a diamond as its main attraction, but perhaps one of the glowing rocks you'd seen above you earlier, shaved down to fit where a jewel would. You picked it up, only to suddenly feel a tingling sensation in your fingers. 

It was a very familiar feeling at this point. You'd felt it countless times before when Sans kissed you -- the buzzing of his magic that always made your soul feel so warm and fuzzy.

You looked back to Sans, who was in the middle of wiping his tears away. "Did _you_ make this?" You asked, clearly impressed.

"well, i did get some help, but..." He looked away for a moment. "yea."

Before you could do anything else, Sans took the ring out of your grasp. "uhm...can i...?" He glanced down to your hand.

You answered him with a nod, unable to fight off your goofy grin anymore while more tears slipped out. With that settled, Sans took your hand and slipped the ring on.

It fit perfectly.

His soul could burst with joy right now.

Sans slowly let go of your hand, admiring how the rock inside barely glowed against your skin. It was just how he pictured it'd look, if not better. You took this as an opportunity to take hold of his face, noticing how the ring clinked against the side of his skull. He could only chuckle in response.

Sans could _definitely_ get used to hearing that.

" _Stars_ , I love you." You giggled, leaning your forehead against his. Though you didn't do it often, he knew that saying _stars_ as opposed to _geez_ or any swears was because of him.

Sans loved how you were picking up little quirks too.

"i love you too." He smiled. "let's just...stay here a bit, okay?"

"Alright, _husbone_."

Immediately, you saw his eyelights blip into hearts, and his face flushed a deeper blue. You didn't get a chance to laugh before he pressed his teeth to your lips. This time, however, his kiss was filled with so much love that you felt another tear slip down your cheek.

"call me that again." He whispered just centimeters from your mouth.

"You're _my husbone_ , Sans." You proudly declared, pulling him back into another kiss. Just as you pulled him back, you heard the nearby echo flower begin to repeat what you'd said, causing the skeleton to start tearing up again.

Sans felt his soul soar with love. Perhaps it was cheesy as hell to propose on Valentine's Day, of all days, but now he didn't care.

You said yes, and that's all he could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> sidenote: I maaay have smth else in the works that was supposed to be my original valentine fic but ended up just turning into smut,, that one might be published later this month if I get the guts to finish it


End file.
